The game of life
by Sjcb
Summary: Midorima an antisocial pro gamer, finally meets a player online who has enough skill to not die insantly when up against him in a battle. Little does he know this player is not what he expected or wanted for that matter. He cant back out now. Pairing midotaka.
Hi. I'm not good at writing so enjoy I guess?

I don't own kuroko no basuke or any of the characters. If you seriously thought I did, I hate to break it to you but your stupid.

That's all I got.. uh bye.

* * *

Run, jump, stop, wait, clear, continue, jump, run. Half way there, run faster. Enemy spotted, weapon ready, slow down. Cut, -50 health, not good enough, slash -70 health, enemy defeated. Reward 500 gold and lightning blade. Equip lightning blade, continue running, jump, jump again,weapon out, cut, rope cut, net falls, enemy caught, kill, coin acquired. Keep running, duck, run, run, run faster, jump, run, faster even faster, faster. Quest complete - 1000 gold and legendary class bow received.

That was easier then I expected, wait who am I kidding, of course it'd be fucking easy, Im the best player in this bloody game after all. No one has ever come close to beating me and I doubt they ever will. Its just like my username is permanently engraved at the top of this stupid leaderboard, its been in the top rank for over a year now. Only if life was as easy as this fucking game. Life is the only game I cant manage to beat, I've tried every thing I can think of however I just cant seam to win. Yes, I understand that that Im currently at high school, which I apparently the hardest few years of your life, I understand that its meant to be hard, but Its just that every one else that goes to my shitty school acts like its the best time of their lives and that they're having an amazing time. Personally I cant stand the place, I don't understand how they manage so well. I cant even walk through the school gates without feeling sick to the stomach, with full knowledge that a fucking asshole will feel the need to fuck up my life somehow. It has gotten to the point where I have just given up and every time that I enter this school I just go into autopilot, not caring if anyone tries to talk to me, I will carry on walking to my class and once class is over I will walk straight home and go to my computer and play into early hours of the morning. If I wasn't being forced to go to school I'd probably be playing 24/7, only stopping to eat and possibly sleep, although unlikely.

A faint beeping goes off in the distance disturbing my train of thoughts. I looked towards the source of the annoying sound, shit, I've played until 7 in the morning again. School starts in an hour, at least being as tired as hell will help me block out everyone else, hopesully. I walk into the bathroom and fling my clothes across the room somewhat near the laundry basket, eh close enough. I turn on the shower and step into the warm water with hope that it will wash away the stress which is starting to fill me. I don't want to leave my computer or thIs house for the matter, I don't want to walk down the road, I don't want to walk through the school gates, I definitely don't want to see him. Thinking about it want change the fact that all of these thing will certainly happen, no doubt about it. I just have to painfully work my way through the day like I always do, nothing new here. Nothing will ever change.

Ten minutes have passed when I've finally stepped out of the shower and head back into my room to get dressed. I choose an outfit which will help me blend in and not be noticed too much, or not at all, hopefully. My outfit consists of black converse, black jeans and who would of guessed a plain black T shirt to go with it! I pick up my bag and my lucky Item for the day, which happens to be a frog keychain as I leave the room and walk down to the kitchen where my mum has prepared some breakfast for me. Once I finished eating, I reluctantly walk down the road to school, yep you heard me I live down a few houses down from this god forsaken school, there is no escape for me. At least this means I don't have to walk far to get home.

After about a minute of of walking I reach the gates. I walk through, good no one has tried to talk to me ye- "Hey! Midorima !" yelled an unknown source, shit. I couldn't care less who this voice belonged to, Im not going to listen. I keep walking and make sure Im not heading towards where the voice came from. Now Im inside the school building after and I've seem to have successfully avoided my first much unwanted encounter of the day. I just hope the rest of the day will be like this, just please for once without something going terrible wrong, thats all I ask. Of course no one is going to listen. Once I get to my first class I walk to my usual seat in the left back corner of the room and sit down. I still have 15 minutes before class starts so I just sit here watching the world go by with a bored face like I always do. Hardly anyone seams to be here yet, theres only a few In the front corner of the room opposite the door. A few more minutes pass and a couple of people enter the room, one short with long wavy hair, the other two taller, one with short brown hair, the other with blond. They take their seats in the middle right of the room. I can hear their obnoxious talking from here, ahh just shut up! Shit they're looking this way, what did I do?! Wait, I said it out loud didn't I? Double shit. What now?! Just look away and act like I didn't just yell at them to shut up. Shit, shit, shit. Damn, I wish that I had an invisibility cloak or something. From the corner of my, what I suspect to be the leader of this little 'gang' heads towards my desk with a nasty glare on her butt ugly face. Her fits slams into the wood, Im happy that she didn't make a dent, that would have been annoying (Im totally not OCD or anything..). "What the hell did you just say to me punk?!" She spat, literally I felt it, gross. As you can probably guess, I don't want to talk to her or anyone for that matter, so I just roll my eyes and look away. Hopefully I don't get murdered, I want to beat that high score on that new game I've recently found. "Do you even know you I am?!" She continued and of course since I ignore every living being in this school, I have no fucking clue who this is, so I simply reply with a "yes" and turn away again. Still refusing to leave, the guy with the butt ugly face continues to yell at me, "How the hell do you not know who I am?! I am Akira Yuri, Takao Kazunari's girlfriend! You know the most popular guy in this school?!" That must be why she sounds so stuck up, shes convinced thats shes perfect and popular just because shes slutty and managed to fool the 'most popular guy in school' into liking her. I gotta be fair here, its got that take an amazing amount of skill to make someone like a person as pathetic as her. "I couldn't care less." Is all I reply with, I thought that I might as well since its the truth and Akira already hates my guts, so it wont make much difference. She continued to guy random shit at me although I could care enough to process the actual words that she said to I just sat at my desk, head in hand waiting for this torture to be over.

After a while I realised that the background noise of Akira had stopped, I looked up to see what was going on, hopefully something interesting, or at least she got bored and went to annoy someone else. Once I looked around the room I found Akira had moved to the doorway of the room, where none other then Takao Kazunari was currently standing. Oh did I mention that he happens to have nearly every class with me so I often have to fight through his fangirls just to get to the class room door? No? Well, now I have. Anyway Akira was clinging to Takao's arm like her life depended on it and it seamed to me like she was attempting to act cutesy, although failing miserbly. Next to then were 2 of Takao's friends, or what i like to call them Takao's manservants, they always do what ever the hell he tells them to. Anything from giving Takao answers to the upcoming test to beating some poor soul up until their face is unrecognisable. Since I seriously cant stand Takao and his followers, I go back to staring into space like usual waiting for this damn class to start. "Excuse me?" Someone said, this voice is unmistakeable, shit, I must have fucked up really bad already. "What?" I answer, he quickly replies with, "My girlfriend Akira is very distressed by something you have said to her, I want you to apologise. Now." And for the ninth time since I've entered this bloody room shit. And yes, I have been counting. "I haven't said anything to her, shes lying." I said hoping it would e enough to make Takao leave. "Akira doesn't lie! I said apologise!" Damn he hasn't left yet. "And I said no." I calmly said back, even though Im completely panicking inside, I am totally not blending in right not, at all, everyone else in the room are looking at me, Im fucked. And I'm stupidly making the situation worse by being a sarcastic arsehole like usual. Shit.

Finally the teacher is here, Im saved! Takao and his followers have been forced to go back to their desks. However throughout the entire first 2 lessons I have received many of death stares from almost everyone. In this school if you mess with Takao, you mess with his followers, then the followers go beat the shit out of you while the teachers stand on the sideline not caring. And what makes matters worse is that nearly everyone in this school is a follower. This school is literally hell for me, I know what your going to say, why don't you just move schools? Well this school is the only high school in this shitty town. So its either go to this god forsaken school or take 3 buses to the next closet one 47 miles away. Joy.

By third lesson the amount of death stares I received had finally died down, although Im still getting a few. I've been luckily been able to avoid the actual man him self so far and I wish that this good luck will last to I don't have another fucking encounter. Third lesson went by rather quickly and its now lunch break. And as always I sit on my lonely bench in the courtyard wishing that I was anywhere else but here. Never works though. Thankfully the rest of the school day went by rather quickly and now all I have to do is take a 2 minute walk back to make house and lock myself in my room. Im finally back in the security of my home, relief fills me. Finally.

Once the computer starts up I can finally relax and carry out the rest of my daily routine, well, technically nighttime routine, but whatever. I open the internet browser and open the webpage to one of my all time favourite games, (a/n - insert random battle game name here, sorry I'm not very creative..). I log in to my account, and the home screen appears with a messages at the bottom of the screen saying, "Congradulations, Shinto, you are the highest ranking player this week!" Well no surprise there, of course I am. And yes, I know Shinto is a really shitty username, My excuse is that I could think of anything better to use so I just shortened my name, Shintarou. I did make sure to spell my username slightly different though, so there is no chance of anyone at school recognising that its actually me. Since this is a popular game and is commonly talked about by my class mates. I know being this good at a game would probably make me popular but that involves being noticed and that is the complete opposite of what I want.

I select the multiplayer battle option in the hope that I may finally find a strong opponent, I never do though. Searching... Opponent found.. Battling against 'ARMAGEDDON' huh, this player sound like a noob already. That battle starts and I take one swipe at the player with my sword and he dies instantly in 3 seconds flat. I continue to select multiplayer battle and continue to get the same or similar level opponents, is there seriously only noobs on this game? After about half an hour more of fight random noobs I finally found and interesting player. The players stats say they are lvl 98, which is just 38 levels below mine instead of over 120. There is a good chance that this player will be a good and hopefully hard opponent to go up against. I take note of the players name before the match starts, 'Hawk'. As I suspected this player is good, however I'm still better, maybe they'll improve enough to be able to beat me one day? Nah, Im being way to hopeful here, like thats ever going to happen. Slash, -189 health, cut, miss, shoot, head shot -590 health, block, run, cut,-39 health, block arrow attack, -80 power, smash cut -1000 health. Opponent defeated. Shinto wins. 100 gold aquired. You do not understand how happy I am right now, I have finally found after a full year of search an actually decent player who can put up a fight against me. I cant let them leave forever, I have to do something.

I clicked on 'Hawk's profile and selected message, the current screen then loaded to one which was just plain white with the players name at the top and the message box on the bottom of the screen. I clicked on the message box and began to type out my message.

[Shinto] That was a good battle, I would love to fight you again one day.

A few minutes later and Shintarou received a long awaited reply from the player.

[Hawk] id be glad to fight you again( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

[Hawk] its almost certain you would win though (ｰ ｰ;)

[Shinto] You never know, you could possibly win one day if you try hard enough that is.

[Hawk] i did try! （≧∇≦）

[Shinto] If you say so.

[Hawk] you dont seam like a very nice person (｡-_-｡)

[Shinto] And you use way too many emojis, anything else you want to point out, captain obvious?

[Hawk] nah not really (Ｔ＿Ｔ)

[Hawk] although i am curious with what kind of person you are so far ive got: moody and overly formal

[Shinto] Ah, thank you so much.

I look at the clock beside my computer and see that its almost midnight, I should go and get some found considering the fact that I completely forgot to have dinner. When I got back to the computer after eating my food and an alert was at the bottom of my screen saying that I had I received a new message.

[Hawk] gotta go cya ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Thats disappointing, I finally found someone interesting to play against and they leave, I hope they'll comeback soon, I'll be waiting.

* * *

That wasn't that had was it? Sorry if it was.

Please leave reviews and it would be really help lfull of you had any ideas that I could include in the story thanks.


End file.
